


On Fire

by eroticfriendfictions



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticfriendfictions/pseuds/eroticfriendfictions
Summary: A collection of scenarios from the episodes and the comics reimagined as encounters between an older Tina and Jimmy Jr. Plus some additional one shots.
Relationships: Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.
Kudos: 23





	1. Midday Run

Jimmy Jr. glanced at his watch as he ran down the halls, cursing under his breath as he saw how late he was. His teacher was going to kill him-

"Hold it!"

-If the hall monitor didn't get to him first.

He skidded to a halt and turned around to see Tina in her orange vest standing with her arms crossed in the center of the hall.

"Do you have a hall pass?" she asked him. He sighed.

"No, I'm late. Can you just let me go?" Tina shook her head and pulled out her citation notebook.

"Late for class and running in the halls," she tisked. "Those are some pretty serious violations, Jimmy Jr. I hate to send you and your beautiful butt to detention, but as hall monitor it is my duty." She started writing him up.

"Wait!" He reached out and grasped her arm, stopping her from writing further. She looked up at him in annoyance. "Isn't there any way you could make an exception? I'll do anything?"

His eyes bore into hers, and she raised one eyebrow. "Anything?"

* * *

Jimmy Jr.'s back slammed into the wall inside the janitor's closet, his lips attached to Tina's in a heated kiss. Her hands tugged at his clothes.

"Tina?" he panted, feeling her lips trail down to his neck.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be so late." He didn't know why he was thinking about that right now. She had pushed his vest off of his shoulders and now her fingers were playing along the hem of his shirt. Tina pressed her body against his and kissed him again.

"Don't worry about that," she whispered against his mouth. "I can get you out of it."

"Mmm, okay." She was grinding against him ever so slightly--clearly she had noticed how excited he was--and it was just so easy to surrender. Tina gave him another quick kiss before she parted from him, just enough to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. She was about to give her own clothes the same treatment, until he spoke up.

"Keep the vest on."

She paused for a minute in surprise before smirking.

"Whatever you say," she said, turning away to strip down. When she turned back to him, she was bare save for that bright orange vest. That bright orange vest that did virtually nothing to conceal her hardened nipples.

He worked desperately to undo his fly, his fingers fumbling with the button. His heart thudded hard in his chest as she reached forward to help him, yanking down until his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. He nearly tripped in his eagerness to step out of them and pull her into his arms.

He turned them around, trapping Tina between himself and the wall and biting at her neck. Her hands trailed down his back until they reached his ass and squeezed.

"Time to work off that detention," she whispered into his ear. One of her hands wrapped around his cock and gave him a couple strokes. "It won't be easy, but I think you're up for it."

He groaned, and lifted her up. Tina wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Then, with some minor difficulty, he thrust into her, both of them gasping and moaning.

It didn't take long before they found a rhythm. He pressed her hard against the wall, his breathing becoming ragged with effort. She raked her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Jimmy, yes," she encouraged him. "Oh god."

Her voice sent a jolt of arousal straight through him and his thrusts became more insistent. After another minute or so, the pressure between them became unbearable, and with a strangled cry Tina reached her release, her muscles clamping down on him, bringing forth his own orgasm in turn.

Slowly, they drifted back to awareness, and he helped her down, leaning into her for stability once she was standing again.

"What do you think?" he asked, still panting, his head resting on her shoulder. "Am I pardoned?" She pulled away from him and straightened her vest, which fell open and nearly off of her shoulders in their excitement. Reaching into the pocket for her notebook, she torn out the page where she had begun to write him up and crumpled it into a ball.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time," she told him. Her voice was stern again, like it was when she first approached him in the hall, but there was a glint in her eyes and he could see the corners of her mouth twitching. She started pulling her clothes back on.

"I won't let it happen again," he said, following suit and grabbing his clothes. She hummed in response, and he caught her eye once more and smirked.

"Or maybe I will."


	2. A Private Moment

Jimmy Jr. woke up sweating, groaning, an aching throb between his legs.

It was happening again. He was dreaming about Tina. It was happening all too often.

He didn't like to admit it, but he wanted her. He wanted her like he'd never wanted anything else before, and it scared him. He tried to shove those feelings aside, but they always came raging back. Just like this.

He wanted to know what she would feel like. What would it be like to run his fingertips along her bare skin? Would she stay smooth and soft or would she prickle with goose bumps? How would the curves of her body fit against him as he lay on top of her? Would she caress his hair and back tenderly as they moved together, or would she bite and claw at him with blind passion?

He reached down and started stroking himself, groaning again. What would it be like to have her hand wrapped around him instead? Or her mouth? What would it feel like to slip inside her, to be cradled between her legs?

No one knew he thought about her like this. Not even Zeke. He was too embarrassed to ever say anything. He wasn't sure if it was something he could ever talk about with anyone. But the truth was, if Tina ever asked him, he'd be more than willing to go all the way with her.

He had thought up hundreds of scenarios for how it could happen. In his room. In hers. In either of their restaurants. In an empty classroom after school. On the nude beach at midnight. That was one of his favorites. How beautiful she would look dressed only in moonlight. How they could thrust to the rhythm of the crashing waves. How good the cool night breeze would feel against their hot, sweaty skin.

"Godddd..." he moaned out, starting to pump faster.

He needed her. He needed her wound tightly around him, clinging to him, squeezing him. He needed her hands in his hair and his face in her breasts and their mouths full of each other. He needed her shaking in his embrace, his name in her moan, their chests heaving together. He needed it, he needed it, he needed it.

He came then, his body going rigid before going completely lax, her name spilling from his lips. His eyes had been squeezed shut, but now they slowly drifted open. He blinked and stared at the ceiling, a small frown forming. It always so disappointing once it was over and he was left alone and wet in his bed.

As he cleaned himself up, he wondered if maybe he should say something to her. Ask her out again, like he used to sometimes do when he was younger and didn't care as much about what she thought of him. Now there was all this pressure. He felt nervous just thinking about it. Taking her out on a date and thinking these thoughts about her the whole time, would he even be able to function? What would she say if she found out?

He didn't know. But sometimes, in the middle of class, he would look over at her and she would already be looking back at him. And before she'd turn away, he'd catch her eye, and he could swear that she was thinking some of the same things about him. And sometimes that made him think it could be worth a shot.


	3. Speakeasy Rider

The first time she saw him in the stands watching her practice, she almost swerved off the track. Jimmy Jr. was the last person she expected to see there. How did he even know to come? Had Louise sent him, hoping to distract her? That was a distinct possibility. The joke was on her, though, because under her almost-boyfriend's watch, Tina performed better than ever before. Despite that first slip-up, she knew how to strut her stuff when she needed to. Even Sasha couldn't argue with those results.

Still, even though he showed up to watch her practice four days in a row, when she invited him to a late practice run the night before the Kingshead Island Grand Prix, she didn't really think he would be there. The thought of actually having him alone with her at the track, just the two of them and the moonlight, seemed too perfect to actually be possible. And yet there he was, leaning against the fence with the stopwatch, timing her laps since no one else was there to do it.

"Great run, Tina!" he told her, after she pulled over and climbed out of the kart. He watched as she took off her helmet and shook out her hair.

"Thanks," she answered, blushing lightly. She was so taken by the way he smiled at her, she forgot to ask him what her time was. "Want to help me put the kart away?"

* * *

The next thing she knew, Jimmy Jr. had her pinned to the hood of the kart and their lips were locked together in a fiery kiss. Their tongues slid against each other and she couldn't even remember how they got in that position, but damn if it didn't feel right. The weight of him on top of her, the taste of his mouth, the soft sound of his groan as she pulled away to nibble at his ear, it was exactly what she wanted.

"You know, Sasha says your my good luck charm," she whispered to him as she rolled his earlobe between her teeth. "But I think you're the one who's about to get lucky."

He groaned louder at that and turned to catch her lips in another passionate kiss, beginning to grind himself against her. She was still wearing her racing suit over her normal clothes and he had on a light jacket over his regular outfit and suddenly it felt like there were entirely too many layers between them. He moved to shed his jacket and vest and she unzipped her suit and they were that much closer. Her hands roamed over his back as he leaned in to suck on her neck.

"Tina," he whispered her name against her skin, his voice soft and filled with longing, almost reverent. It made her heart skip a beat.

"Jimmy," she breathed out in return, her hands coming down to rest on his butt. His teeth grazed her skin harder and his fingers moved under her shirt while his hips bucked against hers, making her gasp. She urgently pulled at the waistband of his pants, trying to yank them down without bothering to undo his fly.

A few more seconds, and the remains of their clothes were scattered on the garage floor, forgotten. The kart wasn't exactly comfortable and her skin stuck to the surface, but the way his hands kneaded her breasts and the way he rubbed his erection against her made it all bearable. She dragged her nails down his back.

"I need you," she told him, and that was all the invitation he needed. Carefully, he moved between her legs and thrust into her, moaning along as she did.

They started slow but soon sped up, the fast pace fitting for the location, not that either of them were thinking about that. They were too full of each other. Her hands squeezed his ass while his mouth found hers again, his body leaning into hers heavily.

It only took a few more hard thrusts before he lost it, crying out her name as his orgasm hit, and that was all that was needed to bring her there as well.

The two of them held their positions as they panted, trying to recover. Jimmy Jr. pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Will you come watch me race on Kingshead Island tomorrow?" she asked him after she caught her breath. He still hadn't moved off of her and she idly played with the hair at the nape of his neck while she waited for him to respond. Slowly, he lifted his head up to look at her.

"I can't," he told her, wincing slightly. "Dad has me bussing tables all day, and he'll kill me if I try to leave again." Tina sighed.

"That's okay," she said, frowning. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You don't need me there, you'll win for sure," he reassured her.

"And then we'll celebrate afterwards?" she asked, her arms tightening around him in a hug.

"Of course," he smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Win or lose-but most likely win-you and I will celebrate together."

"Good!" She grinned up at him and he grinned down at her before they both got up and started preparing to head home for the night. Tina had a big day ahead of her, and she needed to rest if she wanted to beat Louise, but with the way Jimmy Jr. held her hand and walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight, she felt like she had already won.


	4. Hands-On Learning

The classroom was dark, the only light coming from the TV positioned at the front of the room. It was day one of a week-long sex-ed session, and they were about ten minutes into an outdated video covering the basics of puberty.

Jimmy Jr. squirmed in his seat. On the screen were clinical diagrams. Zeke elbowed him in the side when they showed a drawing of the female body.

"She's got nice boobs," he whispered. Jimmy Jr. gave a strained laugh and tried to shift farther away from his friend.

Jimmy Jr. was already well into the throes of puberty himself, and unfortunately for him, just hearing the topic of sex discussed on the tape was having its effect. He averted his eyes and tried to zone out, but it didn't help that the teacher hadn't separated the boys and girls into different rooms yet. Everyone had scooted their desks close together towards the front to try to get a better view of the small screen. Tina was seated just to the other side of him, and in trying to get away from Zeke, he moved even closer to her. He forced his breathing into a slow and rhythmic pattern, trying to ease his racing pulse, but he was close enough to catch the scent of her hair and he could practically feel the heat radiating off of her. He groaned inwardly and squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh, and he nearly jumped out of his seat. His eyes popped wide open.

Tina. Tina's hand. Tina's hand on his thigh.

Jimmy Jr. turned to look at her, but her eyes were glued to the TV. What was she doing? Was this supposed to calm him down? It wasn't working. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his ribcage and he was sweating all over.

It was moving. Oh god, her hand was moving. Slowing stroking his thigh. Up and down. Up and down. He sat rigid and still, watching as it got closer and closer, moving farther up his leg with every rub. He tried to make eye contact with her again, and this time she did look back, giving him a quick wink before turning away again. He swallowed thickly.

Dear god.

She was there. Her hand was there. On him. On his crotch. Squeezing. He whimpered involuntarily. This was wrong. This was so wrong. They were in class. But he couldn't stop her. It felt so good. Her hand running over his bulge, teasing him over his clothes. God, it was hot. He didn't want to get caught, but he didn't want it to end either.

He tried to follow her lead. Eyes to the front, make it look like you're paying attention. Nothing strange going on here. Nope nope nope.

She squeezed him again and he almost wasn't able to stop himself from moaning. He turned to her again and she was looking at him out of the corners of her eyes. A small smirk on her face. And she did it again.

He realized he was in trouble right then, but it was already too late to stop it. He came hard, a groan escaping from his throat. Tina pulled her hand back and looked at him with wide eyes, like she didn't know that that would happen. And maybe she didn't. Maybe she had no idea how aroused she made him, how tightly wound he had been. He stared back at her, not really sure what he was feeling. He had loved every minute of that, and hell, he wanted to go again, but now he had a mess to take care of and he wasn't sure how to do it without the whole class thinking he came from watching a sex ed video.

When the bell rang and the lights turned back on, Tina and Jimmy Jr. hung back while everyone else filed out of the room. Zeke offered him a quick goodbye as he headed off. Thankfully they didn't have their next class together.

"I'm sorry-" Tina started.

"Don't be," he interrupted her quickly. "That was amazing." He blushed hard and she grinned hugely at him.

His attention turned back to his lap. "Can you, uh, help me?" He was almost too embarrassed to ask, but she nodded instantly. Together they moved out out into the hall, him with his backpack held in front of him and her following right behind. There was only one class left for the day. Hopefully no one would ask him why he was wearing his gym shorts.


	5. Jungle Tina

Tina pulled away from the kiss suddenly, and Jimmy Jr.'s eyes popped open. He immediately leaned into her again, but she took a step back, her hands still in his.

"Tina?"

"Come on, I want to show you something," she told him, pulling him along. Jimmy Jr. allowed himself to be led farther into the depths of the jungle. He stumbled along on the unfamiliar ground, jumping a little whenever a startled bird or monkey cried out as they went past. He'd adventured in jungles before, of course, but never one as wild and remote as this. Tina turned back to look at him.

"Don't worry," she smirked. "I'll protect you." He blushed and looked away, recognizing his own words repeated back to him. She just tugged him harder and kept moving.

Finally the dense jungle gave way to softer, rolling grasses and ferns edging a pool fed by a large waterfall. The sun was just beginning to set behind the cliff face where the water tumbled down. Jungle flowers dipped and swayed in the breeze all around them. Jimmy Jr.'s eyes went wide as he took in the scene.

"It's beautiful here," he whispered, turning back to Tina. Her eyes lit up and she gave him a quick peck on his cheek before she pulled him along again, bringing him to a shallow dip in the ground near the pool. She sat down in the grass and he followed suit.

"Will you really stay?" she asked him after they settled in.

"As long as you'll have me," he answered.

Instead of responding, she scooted closer to him and initiated another kiss. Their mouths worked against each other hungrily, their tongues meshing together. She held his face in her hands, keeping his head in place as she drank him in. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her body into his. A moan escaped from her.

Tina started kissing down along his jaw and neck. His heart pounded wildly and he gasped as he felt her teeth scraping against his sensitive skin. He suddenly felt hot and flushed, and he moved to take off his holster and untie his bandana. She helped speed the process along, tugging at his clothes until buttons popped off and he was bare from the waist up.

And they were kissing again, her body crushed against his bare chest. Her hands roamed all over his skin and he whimpered into her mouth.

Tina knew where this was headed. She could feel his body responding to her advances, his arousal growing more and more obvious by the second, and it sent a thrill down her spine. He wanted her. She wanted him too. Blood surged in her veins and her skin tingled and ached for his touch.

She separated from him, ignoring his groan of protest, and pulled off the leopard pelts she was using to cover herself. His eyes raked over her body as she lay back, arching in the grass and offering herself to him.

"Mate with me, Jimmy Jr.," she begged. "Please. Make me yours."

He moved slow, agonizingly slow, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants with care. It was making Tina mad with lust, but the truth was he didn't want to move too fast. He wanted to savor the moment with her. It felt like forever before he moved overtop of her.

She was used to the mating habits of the jungle creatures, she had observed them many times before. How the male would mount the female as soon as he could and pound away while she yowled. It was what she had come to expect, and so she was unprepared for Jimmy Jr.'s gentleness. He held himself above her, skin barely brushing skin, while he showered her with soft kisses and caressed her with his fingertips.

"Jimmy," she breathed out his name. She was trembling beneath him, filled with longing. Her arms encircled his neck and she brought him down closer. "Please."

He entered her carefully, watching her for any signs of discomfort, but there were none. They fit together naturally, like corresponding puzzle pieces. He rested his forehead against hers as he began his stroke.

The pace was steady, the two of them rocking together with ease, like they had done this before, like this was what they were always meant to do. They panted and moaned, gasping out one another's names when they touched each other just right.

Neither of them knew how long they kept at it, but suddenly they reached their peak. Jimmy Jr. thrust into her urgently as he felt the tension inside come to a breaking point. She grabbed his butt and held him deep inside her as he came. The twitching between her legs and the way he moaned out her name set her off too, and her muscles clamped down on him as she shook in ecstasy.

When the moment passed, he moved off of her and they panted side by side in the grass for a minute or two. The low-angled sun turned everything golden, and stray petals swirled in the breeze around them. Jimmy Jr. turned on his side to look at her again. She gazed back at him with such tender affection in her eyes, it made his heart swell. He knew right then and there that he had made the right choice in leaving everything behind to find her.

Tina moved back against him, letting him enfold her in his arms. Night was quickly falling, and he draped her pelts over them like blankets. They were small, but they would do for now.

"Jimmy Jr.?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you."

He nuzzled into her hair. "I love you too."

She smiled and let her eyes fall closed. The past few days she had slept fitfully, her head and heart too full of the love she had been forced to leave behind in the city, but now she had everything she wanted. Somehow she was lucky enough to keep her jungle home and stay with Jimmy Jr. That night, she dozed off to the sound of his heartbeat in her ear.


	6. Thanksgiving

It was supposed to be just a normal, regular, everyday holiday. Thanksgiving dinner at Tina's parents' place. It started out so well. They arrived on time, they brought the green bean casserole, and for once Bob was actually able to prepare the turkey without an incident.

He didn't know why this was happening. Maybe it was just the warm, sweet scent of the pumpkin pie that filled the apartment. More likely it was Tina. She had one glass of wine already and she was feeling happy, that always made her more affectionate. While they were helping out with preparing the food and setting the table, she kept playfully brushing against him and leaning up to give him small kisses.

He was so aroused. He had been trying to put it out of his mind for the past hour. He was at his in-laws', for god's sake. This should not be arousing. But Tina looked so good, and she kept teasing him. He was trying so hard to mentally put out the fire, but nothing was working.

Jimmy Jr. ended up pulling her along with him to the bathroom while the rest of the family brought the dishes to the table. It would be time to eat any minute now. They had to hurry. The urgency of the moment was just turning him on more. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her as soon as the door was shut and locked.

"Mmm, couldn't wait until we got home, huh?" she said with a smirk. He would be irritated about that, but he was too desperate for her.

"Not with the way you've been acting," he said. His arms tightened around her and he pressed his erection against her. Satisfaction filled him when she gasped at the contact.

"Jimmy," she breathed out, whining. For a minute he thought she was going to pull away, but instead she relaxed into him. One of her hands went down and she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He felt some relief as she began to rub him, a strained moan escaping from his mouth. "We're going to have to be fast."

Jimmy Jr. spun her around and pressed a hand to her back, forcing her to bend over the sink. She squeaked in surprise but did not resist.

"I think I can make that work," he whispered into her ear. She whimpered. It wasn't often that he got like this, but when he did, it turned her on like no other. He hiked up her skirt and pulled down her panties, leaving her exposed like him. She gasped again when she felt his erection prodding between her legs.

"God, you're so wet," he groaned. He rubbed his cock against her swollen lips, the head brushing over her clit. Their most sensitive parts touching together. They were both moaning now.

"I said be fast," she told him, but the commanding tone she was trying to go for was lost in pleasurable tones. Still, it had the desired effect. Jimmy Jr. thrust into her, gliding in easily.

"Fuck, Tina!" he gasped.

"Mmmmmgh, Jimmy..." She arched her back under him.

It was raw and needy. They bucked against each other fast and rough. One of his hands snaked under her shirt to tease her breasts while the other was braced against the sink along with hers. His head rested at her shoulder alongside her own, and she could hear every pant and moan in her ear. She felt shaky and weak, melting under his ministrations. All she could do was push back at his thighs and cry out her pleasure. Eventually, Jimmy Jr. had to place one hand over her mouth to muffle her, and that just turned her on more.

"You like this, don't you, baby?" he asked. His voice was low and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. He kept up his relentless thrusting, never once breaking rhythm. His hand was still over her mouth, so she couldn't give a proper answer, but the moaning and keening certainly spoke for itself. He nearly cried out himself when he felt her inner muscles suddenly tighten around him before easing up again just as quickly.

"Oh fuck! You squeeze me like that again, I won't last," he warned her. Her lips turned up into a smirk against the palm of his hand. God, she was so sexy, he could hardly stand it.

The rest of the world seemed to melt away. It did not matter that they were in her parents' house trying to celebrate a family holiday, with relatives just a couple rooms over who would easily be scarred for life if they knew that this was going on. All they were focused on was each other and the tense, mounting pressure building up inside of them.

"Tina... Oh god... please tell me you're close," he spoke between moans. His body leaned heavily against her, his chest flush with her back, his hips still working away. Every thrust brought his cock deep inside her, and he knew he was hitting her just right from the way she was vocalizing her pleasure. His hand moved out of the way so she could speak again.

"Fuck, Jimmy, yes... Baby, I'm so close..." Her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up, the increasing tension building up into what she knew would be an orgasm that shook her to the core.

His breath was hard and ragged, and she knew he wasn't going to last long at all. One of her hands left the edge of the sink to come down and rub her clit, the extra stimulation sending sparks through her body as his cock kept sliding in and out of her.

"Ohhh... Oh fuck... Tina... Tina!"

He must have felt her rubbing herself, and that tipped him over the edge. His moans felt deafening in her ear, and he was tensed and twitching inside of her. That was all she needed. Her muscles contracted around him again, involuntarily this time, and he had to quickly clamp his hand back down over her mouth to stop her from crying out too loud.

The two of them gradually slowed to a stop, breathless and weary. He stayed pressed up against her for several seconds, nuzzling against her neck, his arms still wrapped around her. It was only when she shuffled her legs and pushed her back up from under him that he finally moved off of her. As soon as he was moved far enough away to allow it, she turned around to face him and gave him a deep, lingering kiss. He eagerly returned it.

She pulled away, her eyes bright with love and admiration, and she was about to tell him how amazing he was, but just then they heard a voice calling from somewhere on the other side of the door.

"Tina! Jimmy Jr.! Dinner has been ready for ten minutes now!" It was her mom. "If you are quite through, we would like to get started!"

Tina and Jimmy Jr. looked at the door and then at each other, horrified.

"We can't go back out there!" Jimmy Jr. hissed, his face flushed. "How are we supposed to have a normal dinner now?"

"It's too late for normal," she agreed. "But we can't stay in here and we can't go home yet."

"We can't?" he whined.

"Come on," she said. "We'll have to face them sometime anyway. This won't be any worse than your first Thanksgiving with us, remember? The time when you rubbed Dad's leg under the table because you thought it was mine?"

"You are really not making me feel any better about this," Jimmy Jr. grumbled as he fixed his clothes. Tina cleaned up and did the same.

"Okay, how about this," Tina said. She linked her arms around his neck. "You and I go out there, eat a delicious and somewhat humiliating Thanksgiving dinner, and then when we get back home I do something that I know will make you feel better?"

Jimmy Jr. held her gaze and she raised one eyebrow up suggestively. He was not one hundred percent sure of just exactly what it was she had in mind, but he had a few ideas and all of them were definitely worth it.

"Okay, fine," he told her. "But you had better make it really, really good." He smirked.

"I always do, don't I?" She smirked back at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you do," he said. She pulled him in for another quick kiss.

"Ready to go out there?" she asked.

"No," he answered, but he reached for the door knob anyway. "Let's go."


	7. End of the World

It was the start of the end of the world and Tina was kissing Jimmy Jr.

She barely registered that he said her name before her lips crashed against his. In that moment it didn't matter that this was the school hallway, that anyone and everyone could be their audience, that this level of PDA was grounds for detention. All that mattered was her, him, their tongues gliding together, his arms sliding around her waist as the shock wore off and he began to reciprocate, her chest pressing into his. It was exactly what she wanted, what she needed, knowing they were doomed and every second counted.

They broke apart panting, Jimmy Jr. looking at her in awe.

"Whoa..."

"Do you think we could go somewhere alone?"

It wasn't part of the plan. There wasn't time. She still had so many people to say goodbye to. And yet she couldn't help herself. She still wanted this, wanted more, wanted him. Wanted all of him and all of her, together. Didn't want to end this life without making that connection. It was the last chance.

School was out and they half-ran back to his place, quickly slipping upstairs to his bedroom. Tina felt a twinge of guilt when she looked over at her family's restaurant, but she shoved it aside. Just this one night, just this one time. His fingers fumbled with the lock while she was on him again, kissing his neck and making him gasp.

It wasn't long before they were tumbling into his bed, still attached, making out, somehow finding their way between the sheets without separating. He was all heavy eyes and messy hair and warm breath. She nodded to him and they began peeling off clothes, revealing themselves, sharing all that was left to share.

He moved into her and time flowed mercifully slow, like honey. In the back of her mind, Tina imagined the aliens would find the two of them like this hundreds of years later, locked together, suspended in amber.

She held him close as he moved above her. Their eyes met and she shivered in delight, starting to move with him. So this was what it was like. Kissing, touching, moaning, sighing. Their own harmony of pleasure. Delicious friction. His thrusts became faster, more insistent, and her legs trembled as she felt her body winding up towards a breaking point.

"J-Jimmy..."

"Oh, god, Tina!"

He suddenly cried out and it set her off too. She clung to him as her muscles clenched, giving her wave after wave of indescribable sensations. When she finally came down, he was looking at her, again with awe, and all she could do was smile.

They kissed tenderly and held each other, the sheets tangled around them. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Just a few more minutes, she could spare a few more minutes. His fingers traced random patterns on her back, but gradually they stilled. She waited for his breathing to even out before she pulled away, not without difficulty.

There were no more moments to spare, not if she wanted to say all the rest of her farewells, but Tina couldn't stop herself from watching his sleeping form for just a little longer. Her chest swelled from all she felt and all she was losing. There wasn't time to mourn the future they could have had, this night had to be enough. She gathered her things and brushed his hair back from his forehead to give him one last kiss there, before she left to face the end.


	8. Uma Thurman

Tina climbed the stairs up to the Pesto’s apartment and headed straight for Jimmy Jr.’s room. His door was closed and she could hear music blaring from inside, so she knew he must be practicing his dancing. Quietly, she turned the knob and cracked the door open to peek inside. Sure enough, there he was, in the middle of a passionate dance to Fall Out Boy’s “Uma Thurman.” Not wanting to interrupt, Tina stood in the doorway and watched her boyfriend as he moved across his room, shaking his hips to the beat in that way that always made her heart pump a little faster.

When the song reached its last few notes, Jimmy Jr. stood there panting, the dance over. He rolled his shoulders and ran one hand through his hair.

“You look good,” she told him, taking a step into the room as he whirled around, looking a little panicked that someone caught him. Once he saw it was her, though, he relaxed and smiled.

“You think so?” he asked. She nodded. The same song had started playing again, his iPod set to repeat so he could keep practicing. Jimmy Jr. held out one hand to her.

“Dance with me?”

Tina smiled softly and placed her hand in his, letting him pull her in. His hands gripped onto her hips and he helped her find her rhythm, and soon the two of them were moving together.

Jimmy Jr. smiled back at her. He never knew he could love dancing more than he already did, but somehow she made it even better. The nearness of her, the brush of her hair, the sway of her skirt, it was all so mesmerizing. He couldn’t look away. She turned back to him, and when their gazes met she felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Jimmy?”

“Hmm?”

She knew that look. His eyes were dark and glazed and pinned to her. She knew what he was thinking, what he wanted, cause she was feeling it too. Tina moved in even closer to him and pressed her lips to his.

He responded instantly, his tongue pushing into her mouth as his arms wrapped around her. The beat of the music pulsed through them, and they started grinding together. He didn’t know what it was, if it was the song or how close they were or what, but he was desperate for her. And from the way she was clinging to him, fistfuls of his shirt clutched tight in her hands, he was pretty sure she was thinking the same thing. Their mouths worked against each other, their tongues now doing all the dancing. Eventually, they tumbled together onto his bed. The song faded out and restarted again.

“I need you,” she whispered in his ear. Her arms and legs were tangled all around him, trapping his body against hers so tight he almost couldn’t bare to pull away to lock the door, but he managed it. On his way back, he grabbed a condom from his nightstand.

As soon as he climbed back onto the bed, she pulled him on top of her, initiating another kiss. He moved above her, dry humping to the beat and making her moan. It wasn’t much longer before they started stripping down.

“No one’s here, right?” she asked him.

“Just Andy and Ollie,” he said. “They won’t hear anything over the music.”

She was mostly past the point of caring anyway, but with that new reassurance, she pressed on, pulling off the last few articles of clothing. She prickled with goose bumps at the feel of his skin sliding along hers. His head was buried in the crook of her neck and his hands fondled her chest. She grasped at his butt and squeezed.

When the song restarted again, he was ripping open the condom wrapper, rolling it on, and thrusting in. And that was the last either of them heard of it, the lyrics fading out for them as the focused on each other, listening instead for moans and sighs of pleasure. They moved fast, bucking against each other roughly, desperate for friction. Tina panted and huffed beneath him, her nails dragging down his back. He breathed hard and hot against her neck, his body laying into hers.

“J-Jimmy, I’m close,” she told him through a moan. All she could feel was the increasing pressure within, her muscles locking up in preparation for the impending orgasm.

“Oh god, me too,” he breathed out. His thrusts increased in depth and pressure, and he muffled her cries with another kiss.

Only a few more seconds and they were there, her walls tightening around him as he released deep inside of her. He collapsed on top of her as the tension faded and was replaced with a hazy bliss. Slowly, they became aware of the music again.

“Mmm, you should turn that off,” Tina said, shifting underneath him. “You’ve had enough of a work out for today.” He chuckled a little and rolled off of her, only to pull her into his arms again once he was on his back.

“Don’t want to get up yet,” he told her. “You’re too comfy.” She smiled and snuggled up against him. The song didn’t fit the mood anymore, but she didn’t have it in her to argue. She was only too happy to bask in the afterglow.


	9. Nude Model

Jimmy Jr. was either an idiot or an accidental genius for sleeping through his art class on the day they were supposed to have the nude model come in. He already wasn’t doing well in that class, and without turning in that assignment he would most likely fail. That was the idiot part. But what he hadn’t counted on was how quickly Tina would volunteer to be a replacement model for him. An inadvertent stroke of brilliance.

The two of them made their way through the art building, finding an empty classroom and locking themselves inside. Jimmy Jr. tried to ignore his rapidly beating heart as he set up an easel.

“Is there any particular pose you need?” Tina asked, pulling her shirt up over her head and then immediately getting to work on her skirt. Jimmy Jr. froze and watched her pull it down, taking several seconds to even process the fact that she had asked him a question.

“Huh? Oh, um, no, I uh…” he blinked a few times and forced himself to look away. “Whatever is most comfortable for you.” He tried to focus on getting out the rest of his materials. His hand shook when he took out his piece of charcoal. He tried to ignore that too, along with the sounds of more clothes hitting the floor.

“Okay, how is this?”

He took a deep breath, trying to brace himself for the sight. It was something he had often dreamed about at night, fantasized about during the day, and wished for at his last birthday party. But now he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it in this setting, not when he wasn’t supposed to touch her.

“Jimmy?”

He looked up, eyes darting to her face and then sliding down. Down to her breasts and then back up to her face. Down again to her full, round, perfect breasts and then back up. Down to her bare stomach. Down…

“Great!” he exclaimed. “Great, you’re perfect! I mean! I mean, uh, the pose is perfect.”

He barely even thought about the pose beyond that she had pulled up a chair and was reclined and relaxed. How was she so relaxed? He was sweating behind his easel.

“It’s a little cold in here,” she commented. “This won’t take long, will it?”

“Um,” Jimmy Jr. put his piece of charcoal to the paper and drew a shaky line. Off to a good start. “I’ll try to be fast.”

“You usually finish fast?”

_Good god._

He hazarded a glance up at her and her eyes flashed, her mouth bent in a teasing smile. He swallowed thickly, his gaze drawn back down to her chest. Her nipples were hard. Well, she did say she was cold…

Jimmy Jr. turned back to his drawing, his mind never forming an appropriate response to her teasing. In fact, his mind wasn’t doing much work at all. All the drawing lessons he’d had so far were no longer accessible to him. His hand dragged the charcoal piece along the paper without any clear vision or goal. He tried to copy down her form to the sheet, but it was no good. She was so beautiful, anything he attempted to make in imitation just seemed like a joke. Not to mention, every time he looked up at her his body stirred in a distracting though not unpleasant way. He could hardly concentrate on anything other than the charge in the air between them, the heat in his face, and the way his pants felt slightly tighter. God, he was an idiot for agreeing to this.

“How is it coming?” Tina asked after some time had passed.

“It’s, uh, it’s harder than I thought.” He made himself look super focused on his paper and prayed she would not ask to see what he had so far.

“It’s hard, huh?”

“Um, yes…”

She was giving him that look again. Was she doing it on purpose?

“Maybe it would help you to take a closer look?”

Their eyes met, but he couldn’t read anything in her expression.

“Up to you,” she continued after he didn’t reply.

“Okay,” he dragged the word out and began inching his easel closer to her.

“Don’t be shy, you can come closer than that,” she told him after he only moved about a foot.

“O-okay.”

Tina encouraged him to come forward until he was close enough to reach out and touch her if he leaned over a bit and if he really wanted to, which he was pretending he didn’t. He was so close now that it wasn’t very easy to see all of her at a glance anymore, not practical for this kind of drawing. She wasn’t acting like anything was amiss, though, so maybe she didn’t realize that.

“This any better? You can see more detail now.”

Oh, he could. That wasn’t actually better for his drawing in this case, but he wouldn’t tell her that.

“Mm hmm, much better,” he breathed out.

“I’m glad,” her voice dropped low.

Jimmy Jr. tried to get back to the task at hand. Eyes to paper. Charcoal to paper. Unsure strokes. Her gaze drilled into him so intently he could feel it.

“Jimmy?”

“Hmm?”

“Jimmy.”

She repeated his name until he finally raised his head and they locked eyes for a couple seconds before she said more.

“Do you need some more help?”

“Um…”

She got up and reached out for his hand, and he dropped his charcoal as her fingers wrapped around his wrist. He stopped breathing as she tugged it forward and brought his hand to her breast, covering it with her own.

If conscious thought has not been completely lost to him, he might have asked her how this was supposed to help. And she might have answered that it would help him get the textures right. And he would have agreed and then gone back to work.

But that is not what happened.

What happened was she gave a soft, almost inaudible sigh when he gripped onto her chest, and something inside of him snapped. He moved out from behind the easel, nearly knocking it over in his haste to meet her in a kiss. His free arm wrapped around her as their lips meshed together. Her skin felt cool to the touch and he wanted to warm her up. The way she moved into him, soft and eager, made him realize how badly she wanted this too.

They broke apart, both of them panting, and he noticed he left a ring of charcoal fingerprints on her breast. He was about to point it out, but she was already on him again, pulling at his shirt until he had no choice but to lift his arms and let her strip it off of him. His pants and boxers soon followed.

“We’ve been doing it all wrong,” she said. “You should have been the model.” He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know about that.”

“I do.”

She moved against him again and initiated another kiss. Slowly they sunk down to the hard floor.

“I’m going to fail this class,” he whispered, trailing his lips down to her neck and shoulder. He parted her legs with his own as they laid back.

“You’re not a drawing major anyway,” she said, and he couldn’t argue with that, so he didn’t. Instead, he sunk down into her, touching their foreheads together while they both gasped.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Why he was struggling so much in this class, why he couldn’t get his drawing tonight to look right. Charcoal and paper were not his mediums. None of this stuff was. He was always more into physical movement as expression. Wrestling. Dancing. This. He dipped his head down to nibble on her neck and she moaned his name, her nails digging into his back. Yes, now he understood. She was his canvas. He was a genius after all.

They clung together, panting and writhing for what felt like ages, neither of them wanting the moment to end. But the buildup was inevitable. They kept climbing higher and higher until they were both teetering on the edge, teetering and then tumbling over, crying out as one.

The two of them laid in each others arms for several seconds, shaking and streaked with charcoal, taking their time to wind down before speaking again.

“Tina?”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t turn in that drawing.” Tina sighed and snuggled in closer.

“It’ll be fine. You’re taking this class pass/fail. This won’t even affect your GPA.”

“No, I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not taking this pass/fail.”

Tina shook her head, her hair tickling against his skin.

“Then you’re an idiot.”


	10. Slaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally part of a fic trade, this was written a few years ago and I decided to make it widely available now.

Jimmy Jr. paced back and forth in their apartment, too wound up to sit still. Tina had been gone for the week visiting her grandparents, and tonight she was finally coming back. He didn't think he would miss her as much as he had. He had forgotten how lonely it was sleeping alone.

He looked back at his phone, at the last text she sent him. She said she was fifteen minutes away about fourteen minutes ago. His heart leapt. God, he couldn't wait to get reacquainted with her.

The doorknob turned and he whipped around to see her walk through the door, dragging her suitcase behind. She looked tired, but her eyes lit up when she saw him there. He quickly stepped over and helped her with her bag. He watched her as she grinned at him and closed and locked the door, stepping farther into their apartment. He brought the bag into their bedroom and she followed him. He kept watching as she looked at herself in the mirror and ran a hand through her hair. Hours of travel and she still looked gorgeous.

“Are you okay?” she asked him. Suddenly he realized she had been talking this whole entire time, but he hadn't heard a word of it. He was too busy watching her, thinking about her and how much he had missed her.

“Jimmy Jr.?”

He shoved the suitcase to one side and walked up to her, backing her up against the wall. She gasped.

“Jimmy?”

There wasn't much space left between them. His breathing was heavy and irregular, his hot breaths billowing against her face. His eyes were dark with lust as he looked down at her, and it made her heart skip a beat. This wasn't how he usually acted, so forward, so dominant. It sent a flood of moisture to her core.

He leaned in, biting her lower lip and sucking on it, making her gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth to taste more of her. When he felt her tongue curl around his, he couldn't help but moan and step in closer. God, how he had longed for her. This was exactly where he wanted her, where he had wanted her all week, trapped between his chest and the wall, her soft body pressed against him. He held her head in place with one hand while the other gripped tightly at her hip.

Tina whimpered softly into his mouth. She felt dizzy from his actions and tried her best to keep up with him. Deep, hungry kisses that left them both breathless. Her hands grabbing fistfuls of the back of his shirt. He was pushing into her hard with his body and she could feel his erection straining against the front of his pants. Without thinking, she reached down and squeezed.

Jimmy Jr. gasped loudly in a mix of surprise and pleasure and backed off a little bit to look at her. She smirked at him, blushing prettily as she went in and did it again, and something inside of him snapped. With a low growl, he spun her around so she faced the wall, making her squeal. His arms wrapped around her, his hands coming up to paw at her chest while his teeth nipped at her neck. She moaned out his name, feeling sparks of pleasure shoot down her spine. His erection rubbed against her ass, and after a few moments she tugged at her skirt, trying to remove it while still in his grasp.

He took the hint, pushing down his own pants and underwear before helping her do the same, both of them exposed just enough to get the job done. She felt his hard cock pushing between her legs and she widened her stance for him. Both of them gasped as he thrust in.

The pace was fast, both of them too full of desire to ease up. He pumped in and out of her like a piston, grunting with effort, while his hands worked their way under her shirt to tease her soft flesh. She pushed back at him, bending over a little and bracing her hands against the wall. His mouth never left her neck, sucking and biting at her sensitive skin. Each thrust was deep and hard and every time he hit her spot she cried out.

It did not take long for him to reach his release. He tensed up and gasped out her name, along with a handful of curses, as he came, pleasure crashing over him in waves and making him feel suddenly weak. He kept moving in spite of this, refusing to stop until she was shaking in his arms from her own orgasm.

“Oh god! Oh, Jimmy! Jimmy!” she repeated his name over and over as her muscles tightened around him.

When it was over, they both stood there panting heavily, leaning against each other and the wall for support, sweaty and shaky but very much satisfied. It took several more seconds before either of them caught enough breath to speak.

“I've never-” Tina swallowed, still working to regain her composure. “No one's ever wanted me like that before.” Jimmy Jr. hummed and nuzzled into her hair a little in response. “That was amazing.”

Tina slowly twisted around to see him. She brought one hand to the side of his face and kissed him tenderly.

“Let's go to bed,” she suggested, taking his hand and pulling him along.

The two climbed in after taking a few moments to clean up a bit, stripping down the rest of the way and settling into each other's arms. She looked into his face with adoring eyes, lightly tracing along his hairline with one finger.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he replied. She chuckled.

“That seemed pretty obvious,” she said, reaching out and stroking between his legs. His responding laugh turned into a moan.

“It's about to become obvious again.”

She rolled over on top of him and brought him into a slow kiss, her tongue running along his teeth and working its way in farther. His hands roamed over her back, her skin all warm and smooth under his palms. Her mouth moved to his jaw, nibbling along. Her hands had left his groin to rest on his chest, steadying herself, and her bites trailed down lower, on his neck, on his clavicle. His heart beat wildly and he arched beneath her.

“God, Tina,” he breathed out. She hummed as she kissed down his chest. Her teeth grazed his nipple and he hissed. Her hands gripped at his hips, which he had raised up slightly in excitement. She pushed him back down and dragged her tongue in a wet path from his chest to his stomach to just above his shaft, her body shifting down the bed as she went.

“Let me show you just how much I missed you,” she whispered. He swallowed back a groan, his whole body buzzing with anticipation.

Tina moved between his legs, leaving soft nibbles along his inner thighs. Her warm breath caressed all his sensitive parts and he shivered, simultaneously frustrated and delighted by her teasing. She was so close. It was the most exquisite torture.

Her tongue tip touched him ever so slightly, tracing up his length, and he gasped. She smirked a little and licked him again, using more of her tongue this time and eliciting a moan. She moved up to his sensitive head, circling it a couple times before drawing it into her mouth, and she could feel some of the tension leave his body. The teasing was over. Finally, finally, she was there, licking and sucking just like he wanted. She took in as much of him as she could, her hand wrapping around the rest. He panted audibly and placed one hand in her hair. He couldn't help but thrust into her mouth a little, wanting more. She moaned with him and the vibrations made it even better.

“Oh, fuck, Tina!” he cried out as she sucked harder. “Mmmm, god, baby, I'm close...”

Suddenly, she pulled away, making him groan loudly in protest. His cock throbbed almost painfully, aching at the loss of stimulation, until she settled over his hips, mounting him.

“Mmmmm, Jimmy...” she moaned as he slid inside of her. She was so wet for him, so ready. His hands flew to her hips, steadying her and helping her begin to move.

Tina rode him, her motions slow and rhythmic. She leaned down to him for a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping eagerly into her mouth. She was so full of him.

Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, he flipped them over and picked up the pace. She cried out, feeling his cock strike deep inside of her. Jimmy Jr. towered over her, filling her vision, and she let him take control, her arms and legs wrapping around him and pulling him in close.

“You feel so good,” she mumbled, her eyes closed. He moaned in her ear, panting hotly as he kept thrusting.

“You like this, baby?” he asked, fondling her chest and nibbling her earlobe.

“Mmmm, god, yes!”

“God, yes,” he repeated, and he rested his forehead against hers. His thrusts became a bit more insistent.

“Tina, look at me,” he requested, and slowly she opened her eyes. He loved watching her in these moments, loved seeing the pleasure on her face, loved feeling so completely connected to her.

She huffed, “Jimmy... Jimmy...”

“Hmmm?” One of her hands ran through his hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he responded immediately, not missing a beat. He held her closer, thrusting faster and relishing every gasp and moan. God, he did love her.

The two kept moving, undulating together, until finally they were there. She came first this time, her muscles clamping down on him as she shouted his name, and that was all it took to get him there, his seed spilling out deep inside her.

“Tina! Oh god! Oh fuck, Tina...” He nuzzled into her neck as they stilled.

It took him a few moments before he came back to his senses and rolled off of her. She moved to rest against his sweaty, panting chest, and they caught their breath together.

“Mmm, you were wonderful,” she complimented. Her finger traced a random pattern on his ribs, and he hugged her a little closer.

“So were you,” he said, kissing the top of her head. She lifted up to give him a kiss on the lips.

“I hope that makes up for the week we missed,” she said as she settled back down against him.

“Well, I don't know,” he said, shifting a little so he rubbed against her. She laughed lightly, but it soon turned into a yawn.

“Think you can stand down until morning, at least?”

He smiled and pulled the covers up around them. “I think I can manage that.”

“Mmm, good,” she answered as her eyes drifted close. He lightly stroked her hair as he felt her relax and melt into him.

“Can't wait,” he whispered. And with that, he closed his eyes too, letting the warm, comforting weight of her beside him draw him into sleep.


End file.
